


【超蝙/双性转】林中三夜谈

by insider03



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insider03/pseuds/insider03
Summary: 迷路的公主敲响了湖边小屋的门
Relationships: Clara Kent/Bryce Wayne
Kudos: 2





	【超蝙/双性转】林中三夜谈

**Author's Note:**

> 超蝙双性转没品童话小短文

林中三夜谈

第一夜

“knock,knock.”＊

“好心的屋主人，可以开开门吗？我在森林里迷了路，这夜晚又是这样的黑。”

深林中的静谧被敲门声打破，月光映照下波光粼粼的湖面被秋风吹起涟漪。屋内分明亮着烛光，可是没有人应门。于是略带虚弱的女声接着响起。

“风刮得我浑身发疼，我又冻又饿没有力气，好心的屋主人，求求您开开门吧。”见无人回应，强装镇定的声音里又带了些许委屈，“我不会打扰您太久，只是想在炉火边暖暖身子，问问回家的路。”

猫头鹰叫了三声，森林又重回寂静。门口的女孩似乎已经放弃了求助，敲门声没有再响起。

门被打开了一条缝，露出一片漆黑的裙摆。头戴尖帽的女人从门后走出来，转头看见了抱膝而坐背靠墙体的人影。睡梦中的女孩看起来二十出头，黑色的长卷发散乱在脑后，身上的长裙被刮破了几道口子，光着的一只脚边扔着一顶小小的王冠。

女巫迅速确认了这女孩无疑就是森林旁边的公国昨天走丢的公主。那张看不出长相的寻人启事上如实描绘了公主身着的华贵长裙和王冠，成为了明显的认人线索。

大麻烦。女巫在心里做出定论，裙边一转就要回房关门，结果被不知何时醒过来的公主眼疾手快地扯住了后摆。

“放手。”

“好心的、好心肠的女巫，求求您告诉我怎么走出森林吧，我真的想回家。”

女巫用没拿烛台的手扯了扯裙子，攥在那只白皙手掌心里的厚实布料却纹丝不动，昂贵又结实的布料甚至发出了即将被撕烂的悲鸣。尖耳朵形状的面具后面，女巫把唇角抿成一条不悦的直线，她俯下身用举起蜡烛逼近女孩的脸，声音沙哑又阴沉，“放手，不然送你喂龙。”

回应她的是公主睁大的双眼，那双碧蓝的眼睛冲着女巫眨了眨，冻得青紫的脸上努力挤出一个稍显局促的微笑。

女巫猛地站直身子，好像跪坐着的少女是什么洪水猛兽。

“沿着路往前走十五分钟看到一棵歪脖子老树向东转走两百步，”女巫顿了顿，观察了公主的身量之后改口到：“走一百五十步之后可以看见一个三岔路口，背过身把这块石头朝头顶抛，掉到哪个方向就走哪条路。上路之后一直向前走就能出森林了。之后的事你自己想办法。”

女巫不知为何从公主惊叹的目光中感到一丝不快。她从腰带里取出一块绿色的石头，把它递给站起来正扭身拍打裙子的女孩。

公主一边道谢，一边转身站直。女巫的身高已经是女性里偏高的，然而她发现公主比她还要高出小半个头。

面前的女孩在看到那块绿石头之后就愣住了，迟迟没有伸手去接。女巫觉得自己的耐心已经耗尽，门口的夜风刮得她有够冷的，现在她只想打发走这个大麻烦公主然后回去泡个热水澡。

“请问这个是……什么材质的？对人体有害吗，不好意思我不是说你想害我我只是想——”女孩看见女巫露出来那半张脸上流露出十足的不悦，她闭了下眼，像是视死如归的战士一样迅速从女巫手里接过了石头。

什么也没有发生，这只是一块普通的有点杂质的绿宝石，还带有一点魔法波动。

站在走廊下的女孩长舒了一口气，抬头朝着女巫露出一个足以媲美太阳的灿烂笑容，“哦谢谢您韦恩小姐，您真是一位大善人，我会记得报答您的。”

女巫目送着那道身影消失在湖边小路的尽头，转身把指尖凝聚起的绿焰丢上门口的木制门牌。

“Master Wayne,冒昧提醒您已经不是一个一百四十岁的小姑娘了。在木结构的房子旁玩火实在与您的年龄不相符，建议您下次可以寻找其他更安全的娱乐方式。”打着领结的黑猫悄无声息地出现在女巫的脚边，女人搓了搓手指尖，脸上露出一种小孩子做错事被抓包的不耐。

“说得好像我真的会被烧死似的，你的担心大可以用在别的地方，阿尔弗雷德。”她反驳到。

TBC.


End file.
